


Goodnight Sweetheart

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Vegeta is with Bulma in the final moments of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff.net a couple of years ago, and this song came on my ipod today which made me remember this fic, so I decided to put it up here. I edited it a little because I thought Vegeta wasn’t tough enough in the original… I’m still not totally happy that I got his character right, but this was the best I could do without rewriting the whole thing. Anyway… I always thought this was a sweet little fic either way, even if it is sad. Hope you all like it :) And I promise to upload something happier soon!

It was the early hours of the morning and Vegeta was sat beside a hospital bed, as he had been for days. He had come and gone every so often, for food and whatever ridiculous trivial things she asked him to pick up for her. Magazines, crosswords… chocolate. Even in her weakened state she could think of plenty of things for him to do; her mind hadn’t gone at all… It was a shame that her body was letting her down more and more with every day that passed. All Vegeta could do was sit back and watch his wife weaken before his very eyes. Even the great empire that was Capsule Corps couldn’t buy Bulma an extension on her life. She refused to use the dragonballs; she didn’t want to be artificially restored to her youth. She was happy enough to be hooked up to machines – or at least she had been. Now she had even grown tired of that. She said she was old enough, that she had done everything she wanted to do with her life. She was a grandmother and happy – apparently, that was all she needed. It was ridiculous. She had reached a good age, she said. Ninety six. By human standards it was good, Vegeta had to admit. Humans rarely even made it to a century, and if they did it was in a care home without even their own mind for company. At least Bulma had her mind. She was here, in a private hospital room… driving him insane.  
“You will invite Goku over for Christmas, won’t you?” Bulma nagged.  
“ _Yes_.” Vegeta answered through gritted teeth. God, couldn’t her medication make her talk less?

Bulma looked at Vegeta sternly, a very prominent frown breaking through the wrinkles on her face.  
“I mean it. I’ll know if you don’t.”  
“He’s been coming for years!” Vegeta snarled. “And his family! Eating us into poverty.” His fist clenched when Bulma started to laugh. It wasn’t funny! Vegeta was furious with her until he noticed just how difficult laughing seemed to be for her. She was holding herself back, afraid to move too much because it hurt… He sighed. “You need a stronger dose.”  
“If they up my meds any more I’ll die.” Bulma answered. She looked at him. “And that’s not until later.”  
“… Right.” Vegeta mumbled, reminded of the reality that was today. This was it… This was the last day Bulma would be alive. She had taken it upon herself to end her own life. She said she couldn’t stand the pain anymore. She was on the strongest painkillers in the world and she was still in agony. It hurt to laugh; it hurt to move; it hurt to sleep… She couldn’t get comfortable no matter what she tried, and it would only get worse… So she had asked the hospital to help her. They had agreed – because she was of sound mind was their official reason… nothing to do with the fact that Capsule Corps had donated thousands to them, and they were terrified of refusing her request in case they lost the money. Spineless cowards. Vegeta thought it was pathetic – and he thought she was stupid. She had spent the afternoon saying goodbye to her friends and family, all of them begging her to reconsider… But she was stubborn, and she didn’t listen. They said she was like Vegeta in that respect. Well, maybe she was. She was choosing to die now, on her terms, when she still had her pride and dignity… It wasn’t the worst way to go. Vegeta had come to terms with that. Now it was just a case of waiting for her. Bulma and Vegeta were alone together in the early hours on the morning, with a lethal dose of medication hooked up to Bulma and ready to go whenever she wanted… All she had to do was take her own life.

Bulma rested her head against her pillow, frowning as she failed to get comfortable.  
“What’s it like, then?” She asked. “Dying?”  
“You’ll find out, won’t you.” Vegeta growled, uncomfortable with the question. “It’s not fun, Bulma.”  
“Really?” Bulma smirked slightly, her eyes closed. “Well… you’re not a season ticket holder like Goku. One more death and he gets a VIP seat, right?”  
“Hah.” Vegeta sniggered. “I’ll help him with that.” Bulma smiled and opened her eyes to look at Vegeta.  
“… You’ll take care of him for me, won’t you?”  
“For God’s sake Bulma, he’s not a puppy!” Vegeta scolded.  
“I know… but he’s not the same. Not since Chichi…” Bulma sighed. “You won’t be like that, will you?” She looked at him, a hint of desperation in her eyes. “You’ll… be okay without me?”  
“Well I was for years.” Vegeta answered.

Bulma smiled again, and looked away.  
“Good…” She said softly. That was the best answer she could hope for. It meant so many things, exactly what he said and everything he didn’t… All she needed to know what that he would be okay. “I want some music.”  
“It’s three in the morning.” Vegeta replied.  
“So? I don’t have to get up tomorrow.” Bulma looked at him. “Could you?”

Vegeta paused, and then sighed, reluctantly turning on the radio that sat on her bedside table. He scrolled through the channels; it was mostly shit. Of course it was. Who was listening to the radio at this time? Night workers and stoners. “Here.” Bulma stopped him, and looked at Vegeta. “Leave this on.”  
“Really?” Vegeta looked at her.  
“I like it.” Bulma growled. 

Vegeta let out another impatient sigh, and took his hand away from the radio.  
“It’s crap, Bulma…”  
“Get the hell over it.” She closed her eyes and listened peacefully to the song on the radio.

_“Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_  
_(Do-do-do-do-do)_  
_Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_  
_(Ba-do ba-do)_  
_I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_  
_Oh, Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.”_

Vegeta stared at his wife in awe, amazed at how content she looked.  
“You really like this?” He questioned.  
“It’s our song.” Bulma said.  
“Since when?” Vegeta frowned. They didn’t even have a song!

_“Well, it's three o'clock in the morning,”_

“Since now.” Bulma answered, laughing a little at the perfectness of the lyrics. “Haha.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. Stupid coincidence. 

_“Baby, I just can't treat you right,_  
_Well, I hate to leave you, baby,_  
_Don't mean maybe, because I love you so._  
_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do.”_

“Vegeta…” Bulma looked at him.  
“Mm?” Vegeta uttered.  
“Can we dance?” Bulma asked.  
“No.” Vegeta answered flatly, giving her a stern glare. “Are you crazy? You can’t even stand.”  
“So help me.” Bulma shrugged. “Please?”

_“Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_  
_(Do-do-do-do-do)_  
_Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_  
_(Ba-do ba-do)_  
_I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_  
_Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.”_

“… Fine.” After a long pause, Vegeta reluctantly agreed. “But if it hurts too much –”  
“I’ll hide it from you.” Bulma smirked.  
“Tch. I’d like to see you try.” Vegeta snorted as he took hold of her. Bulma giggled.  
“Sadist.” She teased. Vegeta sniggered a little, and slowly helped her out of bed and onto her feet.

_“Mother, oh and your father,_  
_Won't like it if I stay here too long,”_

Vegeta held Bulma closely against him, taking almost all of her weight for her; she could barely stand on her own. They didn’t dance. At least, not like they could when they were younger… Not that Vegeta had ever really enjoyed dancing, it was more Bulma’s sort of thing. He only recalled doing it once; shortly after their wedding, when he was drunk. Tch. That had been ridiculous… and this was pathetic. They shuffled now; it was all Bulma could manage… hm. Still. She seemed to like it all the same. She rested her head against him, and sighed contently as they gently moved to the music.

_“One kiss in the dark,_  
_And I'll be going, you know I hate to go.”_

“Vegeta…”  
“Mm?” Vegeta grunted in response. He lowered his eyes to greet her when he felt Bulma’s head move from against his chest; she was staring at him.  
“I love you.” Bulma uttered.  
“… I know.” Vegeta replied. He hesitated, then stroked her hair and stared into her eyes. They were still so blue… They had aged. A lot. Bulma was a wreck. She was weak, and frail, and wrinkly… She wasn’t the gorgeous lioness he had married anymore; she wasn’t the fiery siren who could make him collapse with just one turn of her head or one bat of her eyelashes. She didn’t excite him like she used to; she didn’t make his pants tight or his tongue itch… but she was Bulma. She was still Bulma. … And he loved her.

Vegeta held her closely against him, careful not to hurt her as he leaned in and kissed his wife’s lips. He kissed her like they were young again, knowing full well that they weren’t. He didn’t care. Nor did she, and he knew that. It didn’t matter anyway. “… I love you too.” 

_“Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do.”_

Bulma smiled up at Vegeta and her eyelids started to turn heavy. She yawned.  
“I think I’ve… worn myself out.” She uttered, and allowed Vegeta to help her back into bed. Bulma leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes.

_“Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_  
_(Do-do-do-do-do)”_

“Vegeta…” Bulma softly uttered. “I think I want to go now.”  
“Mm.” Vegeta grunted, not looking at her. “Okay.”  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”  
“Oh, God Bulma!” Vegeta growled. “I’m not a child.”  
“You could have fooled me.” Bulma opened her eyes and looked at him, opening out her hand. “… Promise?”  
“… Yes.” Vegeta took hold of her hand and squeezed it firmly, looking at her with the most sincere eyes she had ever seen. “Don’t worry about me. Do what you have to do.”  
“Thank you…” Bulma smiled. She took hold of the plunger that was connected to her IV; the plunger that would administer a lethal dose of medicine. She looked at Vegeta once last time, and she smiled. “I love you.” She whispered. “I’ll see you again.”

Vegeta simply nodded and squeezed her hand, watching as she pushed down on the plunger… and as soon as he saw her hand move his entire body filled with dread.  
“Bulma…” He choked. “No! Bulma, **stop**! I won’t be okay – please don’t leave me!” 

_“Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_  
_(Ba-do ba-do)”_

Vegeta breathed frantically as he watched Bulma’s eyes close and he felt her ki drain from her body in seconds. He had no idea if she’d heard him, and he had no idea what to do. He had no idea how to live! Fuck! All of a sudden, he was clueless. He’d never felt so afraid! He ran his hand through his hair, grabbing it furiously as he desperately wished her back to life. He was alone. Oh God, he was alone… He loved her. He loved her!  
“Bulma…” Vegeta whimpered. He threw his head down onto her chest and kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand as he lightly sobbed. “Bulma…”

_“I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_  
_Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.”_

XXXXX 

Goodnight Sweetheart, Goodnight  
\- The Spaniels


End file.
